warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronja Mohr
Ronja Isadora Mohr is the daughter of Regent Luca De Santis, and the granddaughter of former Special Agent in Charge Artie Nielsen. Therefore, the young witch was practically born into the Warehouse's arms. After studying, earning her three doctor titles and working as a medical examiner in DC for a while, Ronja is now the Warehouse's new go-to doctor for living and dead bodies. She does, however, still live and work mainly in Washington. Ronja's Story Ronja was born in Washington DC, to parents with high ranking jobs within the government. Her parents were affectionate and caring people, but they weren’t at home as much as the girl would’ve liked them to be. Subconsciously, she began to crave being the best at everything she did, hoping to catch and keep their attention. She was a straight A student, captain of the school’s debate team and played piano and violin in the orchestra. Playing the piano, just like playing chess, is something she learned from her much adored but distant grandfather Artie. She also trained her witchcraft on a regular basis, aiming to one day be as good as her mother. After she graduated from high school on top of her class, she started studying at Harvard University in Massachusetts. She chose medicine and psychology as her majors, and got doctorates in both subjects. In the end, she took an unexpected turn and became a medical examiner. She usually works in DC, but when she’s needed she arranges a flight to help out at Warehouse 13. Her mother, who is a witch and one of the Regents, had introduced her to the Caretaker, Claudia Donovan, and Special Agent in Charge Steven Jinks. Ever since, they call her in whenever they need a skilled doctor for either the living or the dead. In 2016, Ronja’s best friend, Secret Service Agent Gwyneth Pryce, was shot and murdered on a case. She bled out at the crime scene. While Ronja was very much shaken by the loss, she focused stubbornly on catching the criminal who killed the other witch. Murdering one of their kind is, after all, not as easy as killing a mere human. Therefore she knew that the murderer must have known about Gwyn’s powers. Despite her father’s protests, Ronja was deeply involved in the case. She did the autopsy on Gwyneth and found out that it was not, in fact, the bullet that killed her, but a spell cast by her killer. Ronja used her own powers to track down the guilty witch and used a potion on her that took her witchy abilities away, to make sure she wouldn’t get out of prison. The killer got a lifetime in jail for what she did, and to Ronja, that’s worth every nightmare she still gets about her best friend’s lifeless body. …TBC… Physical Appearance Ronja is a petite young woman with, considering her partially Italian heritage, unusually pale skin. She has brown eyes and wild, dark curls, which she rarely bothers to tame somehow. Skills & Powers The young woman has doctorates in medicine, psychology and forensics, and knowledge about a lot of other things. Her mother taught her how to speak Italian fluently, and her grandfather taught her Russian and Hebrew. Artie also used to play chess and piano with her a lot, and she got quite good at it. Strategic moves and quick comebacks were always a strength of hers. For her age, she is also quite an experienced witch. She’s been studying spells and potions since she was in elementary school, and she’s almost as powerful as her mother. Personality & Habits Ronja is a stubborn high-achiever with a rather analytical mind. Not much fazes a woman who sees dead bodies on an almost daily basis. The one thing that can really drive her up the wall is one when she sets a goal for herself and then figures out she can’t do it. It’s rare, but when it does happen she aggressively denies the truth as long as she can. She’s always worked best on her own, but when she does have to solve a problem in a group, she instinctively takes the lead. It’s a habit she inherited from her parents, who both have well-paid jobs in high positions. Usually, Ronja’s a pretty quiet young woman. But when there’s something she has to say or an opinion she wants to defend, she can discuss it for hours. Needless to say it’s difficult to win an argument against her. Relationships Scott Mohr (father) Scott has always been a caring father, but his job as Deputy Assistant Director of the US Secret Service eats a lot of time and attention. Unknowingly, he and Luca raised their daughter to have only to highest expectations when it comes to herself. Lucrezia "Luca" Mohr (née De Santis; mother) Luca is closer to Ronja than her husband is, since she has more time for her. As one of Warehouse 13's Regents, she chose her daughter as her One, which is how Ronja knows about the organization. Scott knows too, because he is his father's One. Arthur "Artie" Nielsen (née Weisfelt; paternal grandfather) The Warehouse Supervisor didn’t spend a lot of time with his granddaughter, but it was enough to get her interested in piano music and chess. Isadore Weisfelt (paternal great-grandfather) Since Isadore died shortly before Ronja was born, they never met. However, she knows her father chose her middle name with his grandfather in mind. Myka Bering (friend) The agent is one of the few people who Ronja knows who understand her near-obsession with old books. While the two women don’t see each other often, they use every opportunity they can to talk about classics they read. Claudia Donovan (employer) The Caretaker is Ronja’s boss, and the one who calls her in whenever she’s needed. As her grandfather’s surrogate daughter, Claudia is somewhat of an aunt for the younger woman. Helena Wells (friend & idol) Around HG, Ronja’s usual collected behavior often falls apart. Although she manages to stay calm around her by now, she’s still secretly starstruck whenever the science fiction authoress enters the room. Imogene Rockwell (co-worker) Ronja and Imogene have a rather complicated kind of friendship. On one hand, they admire each other’s intellect and strength. But on the other hand, Ronja quickly figured out that the other girl brought trouble. The medical examiner spent her life trying to be someone and make her parents proud, and while she does have a rebellious side, Imogene pushes the boundaries much too far for her taste. They’ve already had several arguments about that. Gwyneth Pryce (best friend) Gwyn was a witch, a Secret Service Agent, therefore an employee of Scott, and Ronja’s best friend. They were nearly inseparable, almost like sisters, until Gwyneth was killed in the line of duty. Ronja insisted on autopsying her, and even though she still gets nightmares including her dear friend’s dead body, she never regretted it because she helped to catch Gwyn’s murderer. @KurioseKoryphae.png Category:Warehouse Staff Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All Characters Category:Belladonna's Blossoms Category:Weisfelt Family Category:Born: 2010s Category:Born: November Category:Witches Category:Characters: Beyond Human Category:Staff of Warehouse 13